eXtra power twin TRADUCCIÓN
by Carlota Potter
Summary: AU ¡Harry Potter X Men! Aiden Potter es declarado el niño que vivió y Harry es descuidado por sus padres. Él es enviado a vivir con los horribles Dursleys, quienes más adelante lo abandonan en Nueva York, donde encuentra un extraño hombre calvo en una silla de ruedas que lo lleva a un colegio. ¡Dumbledore es malo! La pareja principal es Harry/Ginny. Puede contener algo de femslash.
1. El ataque y después

**Los personajes y lugares que conozcáis son de JK Rowling y la Marvel, lo demás son propiedad de RJStephenson, que me ha autorizado a traducir su historia 'eXtra power twin'.**

 **Es un crossover de Harry Potter y X-Men.**

 **Los lugares, los hechizos y el nombre de la mayoría de los mutantes los mantendré en inglés.**

 **Busco un beta para que le eche un vistazo al la traducción para corregir cualquier posible error.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El ataque y después.**

"¡Lily! ¡Coge a los niños y vete! ¡Vamos! ¡Lo retendré!" Gritó James Potter mientras saltaba del sofá a la vez que escuchaba las barreras bajando.

Lily Potter antes Evans recogió rápidamente a sus hijos gemelos, Aiden y Harry Potter y corrió escaleras arriba. Echó un vistazo a su marido, que se estaba preparando para luchar, esperando que ésta no fuera la última vez que lo viera.

¡BOOM! Y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Lord Voldemort dijo. "Ah. Potter. Ríndete. Eres un desperdicio. Un purasangre que se desperdició con una sangre sucia. Hazte a un lado. Así puedo matar a esa sangre sucia y a tus hijos".

"¡Nunca! ¡CONFRINGO!" James gritó. Voldemort bloqueó fácilmente la maldición y comenzó a disparar sus propias maldiciones. James firmemente se mantuvo en su sitio, esquivando y desviando las maldiciones. Pronto, Voldemort vio el momento correcto y gritó "¡STUPEFY!" y James Potter se derrumbó en el suelo.

Voldemort pasó por James Potter y escaleras arriba. Atravesó la puerta donde Lily Potter estaba delante de los gemelos.

"Sal de mi camino sangre sucia". Voldemort dijo con frialdad.

"¡No! ¡Mátame en cambio!" gritó Lily.

"No tengo tiempo para perder el tiempo contigo. ¡Ahora márchate!"

"¡Prefiero morir!" Lily dijo firmemente.

Stupefy, y Lily Potter también cayó. "Lord Voldemort no tiene tiempo para lidiar con una sangre sucia como tú. Tengo una tarea más importante: matar a esos mocosos".

Voldemort levantó su varita hacia un gemelo. "¡Avada kedavra!" Los ojos de Voldemort se abrieron en shock cuando el niño, en lugar de derrumbarse como esperaba, reflejó la maldición. La maldición golpeó a Voldemort y el cuerpo desapareció con una fuerza que fue suficiente para hacer que las paredes se derrumbaran.

* * *

Pocas horas después, Sirius Black llegó frenéticamente a Godric's Hallow. Atravesó la puerta y encontró a su mejor amigo tirado en el piso.

"¡James!" Sirius gritó. Él se acercó, esperando y rezando para que no estuviera muerto. "¡Está vivo!" Sirius se dijo a sí mismo."Renervate".

James abrió los ojos y cuando la comprensión lo golpeó, se incorporó. "¡Sirius, Peter! ¡Él ... él ... nos traicionó!"

"Cuando tenga mi mano sobre esa asquerosa alimaña ..." gruñó Sirius.

"¡Sirius! ¡Lily! ¡Harry y Aiden! ¡Voldemort se fue!" dijo James. Sirius jadeó. "¡Vamos!"

Los dos se apresuraron a subir las escaleras y fueron a la habitación donde la puerta estaba destruida. El techo había caído sobre las cunas y Lily yacía frente a los escombros.

"¡Lily!" el dúo gritó cuando la vieron en el piso. La revivieron de inmediato y Lily rompió a llorar.

"¡Oh James! ¡Estás vivo! ¡Gracias a Dios!" Lily sollozó mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

"Lily, ¿dónde están los niños?" preguntó James.

"¡Los puse en la cuna! ¡Oh, no! ¡Por favor, dime que están vivos! ¿Dónde está Voldemort? ¿Son esos escombros?" Lily gimió frenéticamente.

"¡Lily! Cálmate, Canuto, llama a Dumbledore ahora, Voldemort se ha ido, Lily, ayúdame a quitar los escombros".

Sirius asintió y corrió hacia la chimenea. Lily y James comenzaron a levitar los escombros con el mayor cuidado posible para que no aplastaran a los niños.

Cuando Lily y James lograron eliminar todos los escombros, fue entonces cuando Dumbledore se apareció en Godric's Hallow.

"¡James! ¡Lily! Me levanté en cuanto me enteré. ¿Voldemort realmente se ha ido?" preguntó Dumbledore.

James asintió. Y recogió a los niños. En la frente de ambos gemelos, había una cicatriz. V sobre la cabeza de Aiden y un rayo en la cabeza de Harry.

"Sí. Todo lo que encontramos de él fue su túnica y su varita. Yo ... creo que los niños lo derrotaron ..." dijo James.

"Fascinante. ¿Puedo verlos James?" preguntó Dumbledore. James asintió y le entregó a los niños.

Dumbledore inspeccionó cuidadosamente a los niños. Él miró sus frentes por un largo tiempo. Él sacó su varita y la agitó un par de veces.

"¿Bien Dumbledore? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Los niños estarán bien?" Preguntó Lily preocupada.

"Sí Lily. Todo está bien. De hecho, ¡Aiden Potter aquí derrotó a Lord Voldemort!" dijo Dumbledore con orgullo.

"Lo siento, pero ¿cómo sabes que fue Aiden y no Harry?" preguntó Sirius.

"¿No es obvio Sirius? Aiden aquí tiene una V en su frente. V por victoria. También podría significar V por Voldemort. ¿Recuerda que dijo" El señor oscuro lo marcará como igual"?" dijo Dumbledore.

"¿Qué hay de Harry? Él tiene una cicatriz en la cabeza". preguntó Lily.

"Probablemente es solo una cicatriz que le salió cuando los escombros cayeron sobre él". Dumbledore dijo despectivamente."¡Y ahora, os presento a Aiden Potter, el niño que vivió!"

* * *

Han pasado tres años desde el fatídico Halloween. Los Potter ya no vivían en Godric's Hallow. Se mudaron a la Mansión Potter después de darse cuenta de que Godric's Hallow tenía demasiada mala memoria.

Durante tres años, Aiden Potter fue alabado y tratado como un héroe y una celebridad. Donde quiera que fuera, lo rodearían personas que querían echar un vistazo al famoso "Niño que vivió". Pero lo que mucha gente no sabía era que Aiden Potter tenía un hermano gemelo. Nadie sabía que existía salvo muy pocas personas.

"¡Mamá! ¿Dónde está mi escoba?" Gritó Aiden.

"Espera un momento Aiden. Mami está ayudando a Harry a encontrar su pluma". dijo Lily.

"¡MAMÁ, ven y encuentra mi escoba ahora!" Aiden gritó.

"Oh ... lo siento Harry. Mamá encontrará tu pluma más tarde. ¿Está bien?" preguntó Lily. Harry no dijo nada y asintió. Lily salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando solo al pequeño niño.

Más tarde, cuando James llegó a casa del trabajo, Harry fue a saludar a su padre. Cuando James vio a su hijo mayor, le alborotó el pelo y lo dejó solo para ir a ver a su hijo menor.

El pequeño Harry a menudo se sentía triste. Muchas veces, parecía que su mamá y su papá querían solo a su hermano Aiden y no a él. Incluso su tío Sirius y Remus solo traían regalos para Aiden y apenas le prestaban atención.

Pero aún así, sus mami y papi lo amaban ¿verdad? A pesar de que Aiden fuera el "Niño que vivió", ¿no era todavía su hijo?

"¿Mamá?" Harry preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Sí Harry?" preguntó Lily.

"¿Podrías tú y papá leerme la historia antes de dormir esta noche?" preguntó tímidamente.

"Por supuesto Harry". dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

"¡Gracias!" Harry dijo felizmente. Harry corrió a su habitación, se cambió, se cepilló los dientes y se metio en la cama, esperando a su mamá y a su papá. ¡Su mami y papi lo aman!

Lily y James estaban a punto de ir a la habitación de Harry, cuando oyeron el grito de Aiden. Inmediatamente se precipitaron a su habitación, donde comenzó a exigir todo tipo de cosas, desde un vaso de agua hasta su colchón que le resultaban incómodas. Por supuesto, no agradeció ni dijo nada durante esto.

Debido a esto, esa noche, Lily y James olvidaron ir a la habitación de su hijo mayor para cuidarlo, donde el niño lloraba hasta quedarse dormido, pensando que su mamá y su papá lo olvidaron intencionalmente porque creía que sus padres ya no lo querían. o lo amaban.

* * *

 **La historia original está en proceso. Su autor publica regularmente.**


	2. Junto a los Dursley

**Advertencia: abuso infantil dentro del contenido**

 **PD: He tomado el propósito de publicar al menos una vez al mes**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Junto a los Dursley**

31 de julio. Era el famoso cumpleaños del Niño Que Vivió. Por supuesto, también era el cumpleaños de Harry. Simplemente nadie lo sabía o no le importaba.

Desde que se convenció de que sus padres no lo querían, Harry se mantuvo fuera del camino de la "familia perfecta". Quería amar a sus padres desesperadamente, pero sabía que probablemente no lo conseguiría.

Cuando Harry bajó a desayunar en la mañana de su cumpleaños, ya vio a sus padres y a su hermano desayunando. Rápidamente agarró leche y cereales, se lo comió y volvió a su habitación.

Alrededor del mediodía, Harry oyó que entraban los invitados. Llegaron el tío Sirius y Remus, la familia Weasley y Neville Longbottom y su abuela.

Harry bajó a la sala donde se celebraba la fiesta. Echó un vistazo alrededor y vio el enorme pastel en el medio. Harry fue y miró la guinda, que decía

 _ _¡Feliz cumpleaños Aiden!__

Harry estaba acostumbrado a que sus padres se olvidaran de él, pero eso no significaba que no doliera. Aguantándose las lágrimas, Harry se dio vuelta para ir a su habitación, solo para ser confrontado por su hermano Aiden y su amigo Ron Weasley.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Aiden groseramente.

"Vine a la fiesta de cumpleaños. También es mi cumpleaños". dijo Harry.

"¡Es mi cumpleaños! ¡Soy el chico que vivió! ¡Nadie te quiere aquí!" gritó Aiden.

Harry miró a Aiden. "¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Mamá y papá me quieren aquí!" dijo Harry pero en el fondo, dudaba si eso era cierto.

"¡Por favor! ¿Mamá y papá te quieren? ¡Yo soy el niño que vivió! ¡Y tú no eres nadie!" dijo Aiden mientras se reía de Harry con Ron.

Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Harry y Harry las limpió furiosamente. "¿Estás llorando? ¡Estás arruinando la fiesta de cumpleaños! ¡Vete ahora!" Aiden dijo cruelmente.

Harry corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta donde se sentó en su cama y silenciosamente lloró. Nadie en la fiesta habló sobre Harry, trajo un regalo para Harry o incluso se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba allí.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts, Jefe Warlock, etc. estaba teniendo un dilema. Desde que Aiden Potter derrotó a Voldemort, estaba seguro de que era el "Elegido" para derrotar a Voldemort para siempre. Eso estuvo bien. Si guiaba al niño a derrotar a Voldemort, sería conocido como el mentor de "El Niño Que Vivió".

Pero había una cosa que le preocupaba mucho, y era el hermano gemelo de Aiden. Después del ataque, cuando Dumbledore realizó todo tipo de hechizo sobre el gemelo, descubrió que Harry tenía algún tipo de oscuridad dentro de él.

Durante años, Dumbledore trató de descubrir lo que significaba, hasta que se dio cuenta hace unos años. Cuando Voldemort fue golpeado por su propia maldición, su alma se hizo añicos y una de las piezas cayó sobre Harry. En otras palabras, Harry contuvo el alma de Voldemort.

Cuando se dio cuenta del hecho, trató de encontrar una manera de deshacerse del niño. ¡El niño no debe convertirse en otro señor oscuro! Además, ¡podría ponerse en el camino de Aiden! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo podría deshacerse efectivamente del niño?

Luego, a Dumbledore se le ocurrió una idea. ¡Lily tenía una hermana! Hermana que despreciaba, ¡no, odiaba todo lo relacionado con la magia! Si recordaba, recordaba a Lily diciendo que se había casado con un hombre que odiaba la magia incluso más que ella.

Albus Dumbledore sonrió. Sí. Sí. Esto funcionará.

* * *

Después de la fiesta a la hora de la cena, la familia Potter, menos Harry, estaba cenando. Harry no había bajado de su habitación desde la fiesta y Lily y James estaban ocupados mimando a Aiden. Entonces, Dumbledore salió de la chimenea.

"Hola Director". saludó James.

"Hola a ti a James". saludó Dumbledore.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí en este momento?" preguntó James.

"Algo urgente, me temo. ¿Podría hablar contigo y con Lily?" dijo Dumbledore.

James asintió y llevó a Aiden a su habitación. Luego, mientras bajaba, murmuró. "Me pregunto qué Dumbledore está tratando de decirme".

Harry escuchó a su padre decir el nombre de Dumbledore. Él sabía quién era Dumbledore. Visitó la mansión de vez en cuando y siempre fue amable con Aiden, pero siempre bastante frío con Harry. Curioso, Harry bajó silenciosamente para escuchar lo que Dumbledore y sus padres decían.

"Lily, James, hay algo que necesito decirte". dijo Dumbledore. "Se trata de tu hijo".

Lily parecía preocupada. "¿Mi hijo? ¿Qué hay de mi hijo? ¿Hay algún problema con Aiden?"

"No, no. No Aiden. Está bien. Estoy hablando de tu otro hijo, Harry". dijo Dumbledore.

"¿Harry? ¿Qué hay de él?" frunció el ceño a James.

"Verás ... Recientemente llegué a la conclusión de que es un squib". dijo Dumbledore.

Lily y James jadearon. Harry era un squib? "¿Cómo lo sabes?" James exigió.

"Piénsalo, ¿Harry alguna vez ha mostrado una magia accidental?" preguntó Dumbledore.

La pareja frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore tenía razón. Nunca vieron a Harry realizar ninguna magia accidental a diferencia de Aiden. Pero lo que no se dieron cuenta fue que apenas le prestaban atención y Harry pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación.

"Entonces ... ¿Harry es un squib?" preguntó Lily.

 **"** Me temo eso Lily. Pero no estoy aquí para decirte eso. Creo que Harry debería estar separado de Aiden". dijo Dumbledore.

Lily levantó la vista alarmada. "¡Eso es absurdo! ¿Por qué Harry debería separarse de Aiden solo porque es un squib?"

"Lily, Lily. Piensa en eso. Harry ya está celoso del hecho de que Aiden es el chico que vivió. ¿Qué tan celoso estaría si descubriera que Aiden puede hacer magia y él no?", Dijo Dumbledore.

Lily y James no dijeron nada. Dumbledore continuó. "Aiden necesita enfocarse en su destino de derrotar a Voldemort y no podemos permitir que Harry lo moleste".

"Entonces, ¿a dónde debería ir Harry? ¿Sirius? ¿O Remus?" preguntó James.

"No. Tengo una sugerencia". dijo Dumbledore.

"¿Quien?"

"Tu hermana Petunia". dijo Dumbledore.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Odia la magia! ¡Tratará a Harry horriblemente!" exclamó Lily.

"Lily, piénsalo. Si le decimos a Petunia que Harry no tiene magia, ¿ella realmente lo odiaría? Piénsalo Lily. Esto es bueno para todos. Piensa en cómo te trata tu hermana. ¿Quieres que Harry trate a Aiden del mismo modo?"

Lily pensó. Es cierto, Petunia era horrible con ella y James. Ella siempre la llamaba monstruo y odiaba todo lo relacionado con la magia.

"Si ... Si dejamos a Harry con Petunia, ¿podemos visitarlo a veces?" preguntó Lily.

"Me temo que no Lily. Ponerse en contacto con Harry no tendrá ningún significado de separación. Te sugiero que esperes hasta que Voldemort se vaya para siempre, luego te contactas con él. Estoy seguro de que él te entenderá". dijo Dumbledore.

Lily y James se miraron el uno al otro. ¿Renunciar a su primer hijo por un largo tiempo? "Nos gustaría un momento para discutir esto". dijo James.

"Por supuesto. Tomaos todo el tiempo que necesitéis". dijo Dumbledore **.**

Lily y James fueron a la habitación de al lado. No dijeron nada durante un minuto, luego suspiraron.

"James ... ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?" preguntó Lily.

James suspiró profundamente. "Lily ... no me gusta renunciar a mi hijo, pero ... pero Dumbledore tiene razón: si Harry es un squib ... podría crecer y resentirse con su hermano y con nosotros. Al igual que tu hermana te odia".

"James ... ¿Pero realmente estamos haciendo lo correcto? ¿Harry realmente nos entenderá?" preguntó Lily **.**

"Nos entenderá cuando crezca. Si ... Si le explicara que era el tipo de persona que Voldemort quería matar, entenderá que lo hicimos por su seguridad". dijo James.

Lily pensó por un largo tiempo. A ella no le gustaba mucho la idea de enviar a su hijo a casa de su hermana. Pero ... si ella supiera que Harry no tenía magia, ella no sería tan horrible como lo era con ella. Además, Harry era su sobrino. Ella nunca trataría cruelmente a alguien de su sangre, ¿verdad?

Lily y James salieron de la habitación y fueron a la habitación donde Dumbledore estaba. "Lo decidimos, Harry irá a vivir con Petunia".

Dumbledore sonrió. "¡Excelente! Llevaré a Harry a Petunia mañana por la noche. Bueno, nos vemos mañana". Dumbledore dejó la casa solariega.

Lily y James se sentaron en el sofá por un largo tiempo, sin poder dormir. Sabían que muchas veces mimaban a Aiden más que a Harry. Pero eso fue porque Aiden tenía una gran carga de enfrentarse algún día a Voldemort. Habían esperado que Harry entendiera el favoritismo algún día. Lástima que los niños pequeños eran demasiado jóvenes para entender tal cosa.

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que hablaron sus padres y Dumbledore. No tenía idea de quién era "Petunia". Pero una cosa era segura. Sus padres lo iban a enviar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry evitó a todos. Se quedó en su habitación todo el día, negándose a ver o hablar con nadie. Entonces llegó la noche en que sus padres lo llamaron.

Harry bajó las escaleras donde sus padres lo estaban esperando con una bolsa.

"Ahora Harry. Vas a ir a vivir con tu tía Petunia. Aquí tienes tu bolsa con tu ropa". dijo Lily mientras le entregaba la bolsa.

"Ahora, ve y te portas bien. Escucha a tu tía ¿de acuerdo?" dijo James. Harry no dijo nada. Él solo asintió.

"Algún día lo entenderás Harry". dijo Lily.

Dumbledore entró por la chimenea. "Lily, James. ¿Está listo Harry para irse?"

La pareja asintió. "Bien, bien, lo llevaré a Petunia. Buenos días". Dumbledore sujetó a Harry y se apareció hacia Privet Drive.

Era muy oscuro. No había estrellas en el cielo. Dumbledore señaló el No.4 Privet Drive. "Esa es la casa de tu tía. Vivirás allí a partir de ahora". Harry asintió.

Dumbledore le dio a Harry una carta. "Llama a la puerta y dale esta carta a tu tía. Adiós". Entonces Dumbledore se fue con un pop.

Harry caminó hacia el No.4 de Privet Drive. Él se estaba preguntando. ¿Es su tía una buena persona? ¿Lo amaría?

Harry tocó la puerta y pronto, una mujer de cuello largo abrió la puerta. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Soy Harry." dijo Harry.

"Harry, ¿quién?" ella preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"Harry Potter, tía Petunia". dijo Harry.

Los ojos de Petunia se agrandaron. "¿Qué deseas?" Ella preguntó. Harry le entregó una carta, que ella arrebató de la mano de Harry.

 _ _Querida Petunia Dursley__

 _ _Este chico es tu sobrino.__ __Tu hermana Lily expresó que no quería criarlo y decidió dejarlo en tu mano.__

 _ _Haz lo que quieras con él.__

 _ _Y sí, es un mago.__

 _ _Albus Dumbledore__

El primer pensamiento de Petunia fue alejar a Harry, hasta que recordó la frase. "Haz lo que quieras con él". Petunia sonrió maliciosamente. Luego ella trajo a Harry.

* * *

Harry fue enviado a vivir con su tía y tío hacía 3 años. Ese fue el día en que la vida de Harry y la vida de los Dursley cambiaron de cabeza.

Harry Potter vivía en un armario debajo de las escaleras, que no era lo suficientemente grande para un niño de 8 años. Los Dursley, tienen un cocinero, un mayordomo, un esclavo y un saco de boxeo.

"¡Levántate monstruo inútil!" Petunia chilló mientras golpeaba la puerta del armario.

Harry se despertó y trabajó en su tarea habitual de preparar el desayuno para toda la familia. Si tenía suerte, podría llegar a tomar el desayuno, que eran muy pocos restos del desayuno de los Dursley.

Harry llevó su cuerpo cansado a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Todavía estaba exhausto de limpiar y pasar la aspiradora por toda la casa ayer. Pero tenía que haber terminado el desayuno antes de que aparecieran su tío o primo. Si no lo hacía, habría consecuencias desagradables.

Cuando Harry casi terminaba con el desayuno, su primo gordo Dudley entró como un pato. "Hola monstruo". él sonrió cruelmente.

Harry no dijo nada. Entonces, Dudley agarró su mano y la presionó contra la estufa donde el fuego estaba allí hacía apenas unos segundos. Harry gritó y dejó el plato que sostenía con la otra mano. El plato se rompió en el suelo y la comida que había en él se extendió por todas partes.

Petunia fue a la cocina y vio el desastre. "¡Qué has hecho, chico idiota!" ella chilló.

"¿Qué es Petunia?" Vernon entró.

"¡Mira el desastre creado por este monstruo!" ella gritó **.**

"Oh, sí, eres un niño inútil! Te acogimos y así es como nos lo pagas? ¡Dudley! ¡Agárralo!" ladró Vernon.

Dudley sonrió y agarró el brazo de Harry por detrás. Entonces, Vernon golpeó a Harry directamente en la cara. Eso continuó durante aproximadamente 30 minutos cuando Vernon estaba sudando mucho y el rostro y el cuerpo de Harry estaban cubiertos de moretones y sangre.

"¡Encerradlo en el armario todo el día, y no lo dejéis salir!" ordenó Vernon.

Petunia agarró a Harry y lo empujó hacia adentro. Luego cerró la puerta con llave. Harry solo se puso ahí y no hizo nada. No podía moverse, porque el armario era demasiado pequeño y no podía dormir, porque el dolor era demasiado grande.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore estaba sonriendo, sintiéndose muy orgulloso. Se había deshecho de Harry hacía mucho tiempo y estaba seguro de que su plan estaba funcionando muy bien.

Es una cosa de genios. Se dijo a sí mismo. Pensar en dejarlo en la casa de unos parientes donde odian su magia.

Dumbledore sabía que abusarían del chico. Eso era lo que esperaba que hicieran cuando escribió "Haz lo que quieras con él". Lo que esperaba, era que antes de que el chico cumpliera 11 años, simplemente matarían al niño.

Sí. Dumbledore sonrió. El plan está yendo bien. No notó a Fawkes el fénix trinando tristemente.

* * *

Petunia pasó el resto del día, sentada en el sofá o chismorreando con el vecino. Ella no sintió remordimiento por su sobrino. En su opinión, no era más que un fenómeno no humano.

Esa noche, Vernon regresó del trabajo de muy buen humor. Después de la cena, Vernon trajo a Petunia a la sala de estar.

"Ahora Petunia, estoy seguro de que te preguntas por qué estoy de tan buen humor". dijo Vernon incapaz de ocultar su alegría.

"Sí. Me moría de ganas de saber. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Recibiste un aumento?" preguntó Petunia.

"No. Inténtalo de nuevo". dijo Vernon.

"¡Oh! ¿Te ascendieron?" Petunia preguntó con entusiasmo.

"¡Aun mejor!"

"Vernon solo dime. No tengo ni idea". dijo Petunia.

"La compañía ... ¡Me están enviando en un viaje de negocios!" dijo alegremente.

Petunia frunció el ceño. ¿Un viaje de negocios? ¿Por qué un viaje de negocios pondría a Vernon de buen humor? Claro, Vernon en un viaje de negocios mostró a otros cuán importante era Vernon en los Grunnings, pero no era algo por lo que Vernon sería tan feliz.

Vernon notó la confusión de Petunia, por lo que continuó. "Los Grunnings me están enviando en un viaje de negocios a la división de Grunning en el condado de Westchester, Nueva York. Ahora, nos llevaré a los cuatro en el viaje. Una semana más tarde, regresarán tres".

La realidad golpeó a Petunia. "¿Esto significa que nos desharemos de ese monstruo para siempre?" ella preguntó ansiosamente.

"Para siempre." Vernon dijo con una sonrisa malvada.


End file.
